This invention concerns a kind of toy of fishing a crab.
Toys plan an important role in the growth of children supplying them with recreation and enlightment as well. So toy makers always make much of its design so that it can give children much interest and enlightment. Conventional fishing toys are generally liked by children, but often the way of fishing is too simple to keep children's pleasure in playing for a long time. For example, an iron piece is set on the top of the head of a toy fish or octopus, and a magnet is set in the cap attached with a fishing rod; a toy fish is put in one of the holes of a round plate, and the toy fish can be raised up by a rising-up-and-down rail set on a lower plate as the round plate turns around; a player handles a fishing rod adjusting the cap to cover the head of the toy fish and making the magnet of the cap suck the iron piece of the head as the toy fish is gradually raised up to the highest point by the rail with turning movement of the round plate; then the player can fish or pull up the toy fish, acquiring the enjoyment of fishing.
Although the fishing toy just mentioned above can interest children, but the method of playing is too simple and short of realistic feeling because fishing is done by sucking force of magnetism. Additionally, toy fish sometimes fall down owing to the swinging of the fishing string even if they have been pulled up.
Children may be tired of playing this kind of fishing toy because of the simplicity in playing after they have played with it for a certain period of time.